Un enfant de toi
by Sevmio Hardray
Summary: Song OS sur le couple Hermione/Severus.


Bonjour à Tous ...

Voila, je suis toute nouvelle sur le site, et autant vous dires que j'ai mis deux heures à trouver comment poster un truc ! Mais j'ai trouvé !

Je tiens à dire que bah, rien ne m'appartiens, ni les personnages, et encore moins la chanson !

Voila ... Merci de votre visite !

Un enfant de toi.

« C'était le mois de février, ton ventre était bien rond, c'est vrai qu'on l'attendait, on voulait l'appeler Jason … »

-Chéri !

-Oui ma puce ?

-Je veux des frites et des fraises !

-A 6h30 ?

-Oui ! S'il te plait !

Severus alla chercher ce qu'Hermione avait demandé.

« Ce matin là il faisait froid, j'avais rendez vous au Studio, et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts, j'disais l'petit sera un Verseau »

Alors, Le 11 mars, c'est après le dix, et avant le douze, donc, … A la la … Qui penserez que le maitre des potions, Severus Rogue en personne, un jour, compterez pour savoir quel signe zodiac serait son fils ? Qui aurez pensé qu'il aurait un jour un fils, d'Hermione Granger en plus ! Cette femme le rendait fou, à lui demander des choses loufoque, à n'importe qu'elle heure ! Mais après tout, il l'aimait…

« Avoir un seul enfant de toi, ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais, le voir grandir auprès de toi, c'est le cadeau dont je rêvais, qu'il est ton sourire, ton regard, quand tu te lève le matin, avec l'amour et tout l'espoir, que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main. »

La jeune femme regardait une photo, une simple photo, mais pourtant une des premières. Une photo moldue, bizarre quand on pense qui il est. Mais la photo était tellement belle, ils s'embrassaient, un des premiers baisers, Severus la porter dans ses bras, et elle souriait.

« Et puis on m'a téléphoné, et moi bien sur j'ai tout quitté, les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique, j'devenais papa, c'était magique ! »

-Sortez, tous ! Dit Severus à ses élèves.

Il sortit lui-même, en courant, vers le bureau du directeur.

-Albus ! Lui dit-il essouffler. Faut, Hermione, Bébé !

-Vas la rejoindre !

-J'vais être papa !

Il prit de la poudre et tout en souriant, prononça « Sainte Mangouste »

« Avoir un seul enfant de toi, ca faisait longtemps que j'l'attendais, le voir grandir auprès de toi, c'est le cadeau dont je rêvais, qu'il est ton sourire, ton regard, quand tu te lèves le matin, avec l'amour et tout l'espoir, que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main. »

Il attendait, dans la salle, il attendait encore et encore. Depuis 20 minutes, il ne faisait qu'attendre.

-Professeur ! Crièrent Potter en arrivant.

-Nous sommes dans un hôpital Harry ! Déclara Weasley femelle. Comment vont-ils ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

Et ils attendaient, maintenant à 4, encore et encore. Puis, un cri, un petit cri de bébé, venant de la salle d'accouchement. Severus sut, qu'il était désormais papa.

« On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes, dans lequel le p'tit homme dormait, puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange, que c'était tout ce qui m'restait. »

-Mon fils … Fis Severus en regardant celui-ci, les yeux brillants. Comment va Hermione ?

Il n'ut pas de réponse. Le médicomage le regardait, d'un air désolé, mais il ne voulait pas.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'énerva-t-il, Comment va ma femme ?!

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire ! L'hémorragie était trop grande, même pour des sorciers !

-Quoi ?! Non, non …

Ginny avait pris le petit garçon dans ses bras, et Severus s'était effondrer sur le siège.

-Harry, dis moi que je rêve, j't'en prie … Le supplia-t-elle. Pas elle …

-J'aimerai tellement que ce soit un rêve, ma Ginny …

Cette dernière se mit à pleurer, comme Harry.

« Tout le monde était très gentil, mais moi je ne comprenais pas, que dans son cœur y avait d'la vie, et dans le tien, il faisait froid »

-Elle va rentrer … Chuchota Severus.

-Monsieur … Commença Ginny.

-Elle va se réveiller, Miss Weasley, elle me l'a promit …

-Votre fils … Il a besoin de vous …

-Et moi, j'ai besoin de ma femme ! Cria le maitre de potion.

Personne ne savait comment faire prendre conscience au professeur qu'Hermione était morte, à vrai dire, personne ne voulait l'admettre. En même temps, comment admettre ça ? Ginny ne pleurait plus, mais la trace de mascara était là, elle tenait encore le fils de la défunte, mais ne savait comment agir, Harry avait un bras autour de sa femme, mais les yeux humides, il essayait d'être fort, presque en vain. Maintenant, sa meilleure amie n'était plus …

« Ca fait Dix ans que t'a fait l'vide, dix ans que t'es plus là, c'est le p'tit homme qui compte mes rides, il m'dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi »

-Papa, elle était comment maman ? Demanda Jason.

-Ta maman ? C'était la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus géniale des femmes que j'ai connu.

-Tu sais, je l'aime.

-Elle t'aime aussi !

-Papa, tu as quel âge ?

-Je suis très vieux tu sais ! Rigola Severus.

Il était en paix maintenant, il avait fait le deuil, ou du moins, extérieurement, niveau cœur, c'était impossible.

« Personne depuis n'a prit ta place, l'enfant est là je l'aime pour deux, ton image est trop vivace, et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux … »

Severus regardait les photos qui trônaient sur le buffet, de si belle photo. Beaucoup de Jason, une a chaque années de sa vie, au départ une idée d'Hermione. A ses un an, dans les bras d'Harry, Ginny ayant Lilly, sa fille, dans ses bras. Puis à deux ans, sur une chaise pour enfant, avec de la bouillie partout. A trois ans, sur la plage, A quatre ans, sur un jouet tracteur. Puis, les photos défilaient, comme ça. Des photos Moldus, pour Elle … Et enfin, leur photo.


End file.
